


Я говорю, что думаю (и я тебя люблю)

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Не имеет никакого значения, из чего будет сделан этот предмет матримониального культа и какую будет иметь конфигурацию.





	Я говорю, что думаю (и я тебя люблю)

_Какая задница, так бы и шлёпнул! Круглая, крепкая…_

Голос Тони в голове ужасно отвлекал. Стив как раз скручивал в бараний рог последнего мерзавца, Наташа и Клинт споро отводили спасённых заложников в безопасное место. Тор, обвесившись детьми — некоторые уже начали улыбаться, и ничего не могло порадовать Стива больше, — широко шагал к рыдающей неспокойной толпе родителей, его торжествующий смех эхом разносился над улицей, а всё, о чём мог думать Стив…

_И эти ноги, чёрт меня возьми. Такие длинные, и у меня на плечах…_

_Тони!_ – сердито подумал Стив. Конечно, другие не слышали этого безобразия, но он-то слышал каждое слово, каждую мысль Старка, и холодный ветерок только частично охлаждал горящие уши. – _Мы на работе, уймись, пожалуйста!_

 _Ты бы себя видел,_ — ничуть не стесняясь ответил Тони. Даже так, в мыслях, Стив отчётливо слышал мурлыкающие оттенки в его голосе. – _Самый красивый мужчина, которого я в жизни видел, со щитом наперевес, глаза горят, плечи…_

_Тони!_

_За них так хорошо хвататься в процессе, ну, ты понял,_ — сообщил Тони. – _Или класть на них ноги, что предпочитаешь? Хм, знаю, тебе больше нравится, когда я…_

Над головой Стива затрещали металлические крылья, и Сэм спикировал ему чуть ли не на голову. В любое другое время Стив заметил бы его ещё на подлёте, но сейчас был попросту не в состоянии реагировать с обычной скоростью – в голове по-прежнему звучал хрипловатый искусительный голос.

— Привет, Кэп, я опять опоздал? – Сэм расстроенно оглядел поле недавней операции. – Ну чёрт возьми, что ж мне так не везёт-то!

Стив с облегчением понял, что вполне может поручить ему часть работы, и тут же устыдился этой радости. Конечно, во время операций он то и дело отдавал приказы, поручая каждому мстителю то, что тот умел лучше всего, но ещё никогда не сваливал свою работу на кого-то только потому, что никак не мог сосредоточиться.

 _…а эта грудь, так бы и…_ — донеслось, угасая.  
_  
Тони, ну сколько можно!_

_Да я молчу уже минут десять! Это эхо!_

Мысли Старка были полны праведного возмущения. Точь-в-точь как тогда, в самом начале, когда с ними случилось… ну, то, что случилось. Ни Брюс, ни Стрэндж, ни даже Локи так и не смогли внятно объяснить неожиданный феномен. Брюс туманно распространялся о телепатической связи связанных общим императивом лидеров и приводил в пример читаури, атаковавших роем, Стрэндж прокомментировал произошедшее коротким «судьба» и отказался от дальнейших пояснений, Локи расхохотался и заявил, что и сам бы не придумал шутки лучше, за что Стив чуть его не треснул. Ему было совсем не до смеха: последний месяц или около того он постоянно слышал в голове чужие голоса… точнее, один конкретный голос. Сначала слабый и неразборчивый, тот бормотал абракадабру, в которой если что и можно было разобрать, то лишь по наитию. К тому же голос был Стиву смутно знаком, но сообразить, кому он принадлежит, никак не выходило. Стив чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь поймать ускользающее, как кончик нитки, узнавание, но безуспешно.

Тони тогда пил гораздо больше обычного, и в итоге это многое объяснило. Когда Стив заявился к нему, вне себя от непрекращающегося шёпота в ушах, уверенности в том, что сходит с ума и тревоги за команду, тот как раз был в положении риз. Стив, собственно, и пришёл только чтобы встряхнуть его и потребовать прийти в себя и возглавить Мстителей. Хотя бы на время, пока он, Стив, справится с подступающим безумием.

Стив до сих пор помнил тот вечер до мельчайших деталей. Как Тони поднял тяжёлую голову и пьяно ему усмехнулся, как голос в голове вдруг разросся, зазвучал пугающе громко.

 _Блядь, Кэп,_ — сказал этот голос, и в ту же секунду Стив понял, что не сходит с ума. Никакое безумие не смогло бы принудить его браниться вот так походя, без веской причины. – _А я пьян как садовник._

— Как сапожник, — не чувствуя губ, поправил Стив, и тёмные влажные глаза Старка затопило изумление, почти шок. Значит, Стив был прав, значит, Тони тоже…

— Я не сумасшедший! – выпалили они хором, Стив – с несказанным облегчением, а Тони с какой-то неясной претензией. Для Стива это звучало так, словно Тони раздвоился. Одного Тони Стив видел, тот вскочил и стоял напротив, сжимая кулаки и шевеля губами, второй словно бы переместился прямо внутрь его головы, и это ощущение было самым странным, что Стиву доводилось пережить в новом времени. В старом с этим могла сравниться разве что короткая минута дезориентации, когда он впервые посмотрел на людей, выйдя из капсулы, и увидел их иначе: сколотые на затылке кудри Пегги, бриолиновый блеск на макушке Говарда, седеющие редкие волосы полковника Филиппса… 

«Я выше, — думал он тогда. – Я просто стал выше, ничего не…»

Но тогда изменилось всё. Вся жизнь. И она менялась снова, стремительно, непредсказуемо и отчего-то прекрасно.

_Я же должен быть в ужасе!_

Тони закивал, соглашаясь с этой мыслью. Не высказанной вслух мыслью!

— Должен, — отозвался он, и Стив снова слышал его дважды: снаружи и внутри собственной головы. – Я тоже… и вместо этого радуюсь неведомо чему, ну не кретин ли?

— Ты говоришь, что думаешь! – потрясённо выпалил Стив и тут же подумал, что Старк непременно поднимет его на смех, а следом – что и эту его мысль Тони слышит, а он, Стив, слышит всё, о чём… — Господи. Рехнуться можно.

— Ага, я это и подумал, — пробормотал Тони, шагая к нему. – Хм. Это усиливается от расстояния, от времени или…

В голове Стива вихрем пронёсся целый сонм образов, состоящих по большей части из цифр и значков, в которых он почти ничего не понимал, но не нужно было быть гением, чтобы узнать схему хирургического вмешательства, и Стив не то подумал, не то сказал:

— Нет, Тони, ты не станешь ставить на себе таких экспериментов. Слышишь? И бросай пить. Приказ Капитана.

Тогда-то в мыслях Старка и прорезалось праведное возмущение… пополам с искренним изумлением, словно он никак не мог уложить в голове простейший, с точки зрения Стива, факт: кому-то есть до него дело. Кто-то действительно беспокоится о том, чтобы он, Тони, не принялся кромсать собственные мозги в поисках ответов или спиваться в хлам, и этот кто-то не постесняется настоять на своём.

Тогда у них обоих оказалось слишком много ответов. Словно открыть задачник на последней странице и читать все подряд, не зная, о чём спрашивалось в той или иной задаче. В конечном итоге они всё-таки сумели разобраться почти со всем, а внезапная телепатия вошла в приемлемые рамки, сама по себе, как по волшебству, но только они знали, какой ценой это волшебство далось обоим.

И всё-таки Стив не жалел. В конце концов, они с Тони теперь были вместе – ещё одно необъяснимое чудо, — а одно это стоило всех трудностей. 

Сэм, терпеливо ожидавший приказа, кашлянул, и Стив опомнился.

— Возьми на себя прикрытие? – попросил он. – Эти сволочи могли заложить ещё парочку бомб, просто на всякий случай.

— Есть, сэр! Разрешите выполнять, сэр! – Сэм шутливо козырнул и прибавил, понизив голос: — Хорошо выглядишь, Стив, семейная жизнь на пользу пошла.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что… он сам не знал, что именно собирается сказать, но начал бы с того, что они с Тони по какому-то досадному недоразумению ещё не женаты, но Сэм не стал дожидаться отповеди и стартовал, гремя крыльями.

 

 _Наконец-то,_ — проворчал голос Тони, и Стива на мгновение окатило горячей смесью чужих чувств: тревога, вожделение, толика ревности, бесхитростное счастье взаимности и удивление – неужели всё взаправду? Они действительно смогли? – _Я уж думал, вы до вечера будете обниматься._

Стива ведь должна была оскорблять чужая ревность? Он должен был считать её обидной и неоправданной, так?

Обижаться не получалось. Тони ревновал его так искренне и беспомощно, так по-детски отчаянно боялся однажды оказаться ненужным, что вместо раздражения Стив испытывал только нежность. Он в два счёта оказался возле Тони и заглянул в сияющие прорези маски.

— И я тебя, — пробормотал он, не дожидаясь слов. Иногда они просто были не нужны, вот как в эту минуту, когда и радость, и счастье, и горделивое удивление, и взаимная безусловная готовность отдать жизнь, если потребуется, захлёстывали обоих с головы до ног. – Постарайся больше не думать о моей заднице, а? Хоть не во время миссии.

Теперь, научившись справляться с тем, что Стрэндж предложил называть Связью, они уже не глохли и не шалели от двойного потока информации, и Стив ясно слышал, что Тони подумал – и что сказал.

 _Просто ты такой красивый,_ — подумал он, и Стива накрыло образами – он сам, в копоти и поту, с сердитым лицом, поднимает щит над выродком, решившим, что захватить в заложники школьную экскурсию – замечательная затея. Карающий ангел с отчаянно-голубыми глазами, вот как Тони его видел, и сажа с копотью были неважны, потому что можно швырнуть ангела в грязь, но нельзя заставить испачкаться.

— Шутишь, — сказал Тони вслух. — Такая задница, и о ней не думать? Да это преступление против человечества.

И Стив в который раз подумал, что любит его всей душой, и хорошо, что Тони тоже не требуется слов.

— Ну почему, — проворчал Тони, и в этот раз не было ни малейшей разницы между сказанным и подуманным, — некоторые слова нам всё-таки не помешают. 

— Это какие? — заинтересовался Стив и успел перехватить крошечный отголосок не мысли даже, образа: высокие колонны сосен, уходящие в небесный купол, солнечный занавес, бьющийся на ветру, две крошечные фигуры вдалеке и что-то ещё совсем тайное, скрытое, отозвавшееся в нём смутным узнаванием и тут же погасшее. — Тони?

— Потом, а? — попросил тот, откинув маску. — Дай мне немного времени, Стив.

И Стив, конечно, дал.

***

— Золото с рубинами, — решительно заявила Наташа. – Красный – цвет страсти, да и к броне подходит.

Стив повертел в пальцах кольцо. Тяжёлое, ало-золотое, под специальной лампой оно блистало, рассыпая искорки света, и казалось именно тем, чем и было: очень дорогим, претенциозным украшением, призванным пускать пыль в глаза. Представить его на жёстких пальцах Тони было невозможно.

— Спасибо, Нат. — Стив попытался улыбнуться. Может быть, подумалось ему, у женщин свой особый вкус на такие вещи. В любом случае, она была совсем не виновата в том, что он искренне считал золото и рубин чуть не с ноготь величиной слишком мелкими для Тони. Они не показывали ничего, кроме денег. Стив хотел показать любовь. Он был не из тех, кто выставляет чувства напоказ, но её, этой любви, было слишком много, чтобы скрыть, даже если бы Стив захотел. А он не хотел. Что бы ни кричали газеты, им с Тони нечего было стыдиться.

— Вибраниум, конечно, — уверенно заявил Т'Чалла, которому Стив доверил свою маленькую проблему. Т'Чалла был королём самой богатой страны в мире, и одно это, по мнению Стива, делало его экспертом по части украшений. – Ничего не может быть лучше вибраниума – уверен, ты в курсе. Думаю, я смогу найти и его, и изумруды.

— Изумруды? – удивился Стив. – Почему именно их?

— Камень жизни, отгоняющий злых духов, — ответно удивился Т'Чалла. – У нас такие дарят новобрачным, хочешь сказать, тут так не принято?

Стив покачал головой, пытаясь представить реакцию Тони. Идея с вибраниумом была на первый взгляд неплоха и даже в чём-то символична, но Стиву не требовалось уточнять, что Тони думает на этот счёт. Он и так знал, что первым делом тот кинется за анализатором, проверить чистоту металла, сравнить с оставшимися от Говарда образцами, а потом его придётся отговаривать от планов встроить в кольцо спутниковую связь, голографическую карту, кнопку срочного вызова Мстителей и бог знает что ещё. Потом они поругаются, потом помирятся, потом…

— Что за дикарские обычаи, — пробормотал Т'Чалла, понизив голос, чтобы Стив мог сделать вид, что ничего не услышал, и не оскорбиться. Держать собственное мнение при себе король-пантера не считал нужным, как всякий монарх и кот. – Так что? Послать гонца к моему народу?

Стив покачал головой и со всей возможной вежливость отказался, упирая на разницу культур.

— А, — отозвался Т'Чалла, — будет напоминать о работе? Да, пожалуй. Но изумруды я подарю всё равно, смирись. 

Сэм, выслушав горестную сагу, рассмеялся так искренне, что Стиву невольно стало легче на душе. Сэм был свой, понимающий, и не в первый раз помогал Стиву в сложные моменты. Вот и сейчас он уверенно заявил:

— Дружище, ты же командир от бога. Подойди к задаче как к боевой, и дело в шляпе. Ты сам вечно говоришь, что победить можно, только видя ситуацию в целом, ну так скажи мне – неужели Старку важно, сколько это несчастное кольцо стоит и какого цвета камешек?

Стив решительно согласился с тем, что Тони это совершенно безразлично. После определённого уровня финансов «дорого» и «дёшево» уступали место «нравится» и «брр, какая гадость», сколько бы нулей ни стояло на ценнике.

— Возьми и закажи ему стальное кольцо, — посоветовал Сэм. – С каким-нибудь узором позаковыристей, чтоб на вид было не слишком простое. Твой парень – Железный Человек и всегда им будет. Почему этого не показать?

Сэм говорил так уверенно, а идея настолько очаровала Стива логикой и простотой, что к Брюсу он заглянул, только чтобы поделиться счастьем.

— Кхм… — кашлянул Баннер, дослушав. – Стив, я терпеть не могу портить людям настроение, но железо, да ещё и не гладкое, в лаборатории…

Он скорбно замолчал, протирая очки, и добавил, наконец:

— Там везде если не электромагниты, так агрессивная среда. Пара молекул одного, полмиллиграмма другого, искра… и потом, железо очень хорошо горит. При определённых условиях. Может, возьмёшь что-то инертное? Платину, золото…

— Золото отпадает, — пробормотал Стив, понимая, что Брюс прав, а сам он вернулся к тому, с чего начал. – Ты прав, слишком опасно. А снимать его Тони просто забудет.

— Да он скорее руку себе отрежет, — решительно сказал Брюс. – Прости, Стив. Но не железо сделало Тони тем, кто он есть, точно так же, как тебя Капитаном сделал не щит. Дать тебе слиток чего-нибудь благородного? 

— Платина? – переспросил Баки, рассматривая тяжёлый серебристый кубик, тускло и пленительно блестевший в свете барных ламп. – Да ты шутишь, Стиви, твой Старк ведь не блондинка, а платину носят только цыпочки вроде Мэрилин Монро. 

Стив молча взял свою бутылку пива и сделал большой глоток. 

— Никогда не думал, что выбрать кольцо – такое трудное дело, — признался он. – И как женщины с этим справляются? Ведь каждая, если верить Ванде, твёрдо знает, какое колечко хочет на палец, иногда даже до того, как решит, кому скажет «да».

— Это особый талант, — ухмыльнулся Баки. – Слушай, Стив, я ужасно хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив, правда, так что вот тебе мой дружеский совет, дурацкий, как все советы. Помнишь тех макаронников из девяносто четвёртого пехотного? Ну, те самые, которых мы однажды спасали, и Дум-Думу спалило усы?

— Помню, конечно. — Стив почувствовал, что снова начинает улыбаться. У Баки был настоящий дар по части того, как сделать жизнь лучше – по крайней мере его, Стива, жизнь, — и Стив изо всех сил пытался отвечать тем же. – И что они?

— Был там один тип из Генуи, кажется, — охотно пояснил Баки. — Травил байки; так вот он говорил, что у них принято дарить молодым кольца из горного хрусталя. Вроде как примета, из одного куска – значит, навсегда вместе, а прозрачное — символ чистоты чувств. Может, твой Старк оценит?

Стив обдумал это предложение и решил оставить его на самый крайний случай.

— Кэп, да спроси ты его самого, — в сердцах посоветовал Клинт. – Всё равно же не угадаешь, какое он хочет. Что, нет? Ну попроси у ребят из НАСА метеорит посимпатичней, у Старка пунктик на космосе. Или возьми у Фила кусок его первого костюма, я точно знаю, он у Щ.И.Т.а в запасниках…

— И Тони каждый раз будет вспоминать пещеру, — хмуро возразил Стив. Он устал и измучился, ни на шаг не приблизился к решению и отказался от идеи с прозрачными кольцами, вспомнив, что горный хрусталь – хрупкий камень, и не выдержит даже тройной перегрузки. – Вот уж радость.

— Не пещеру, — упрямо сказал Клинт, — а то, как надрал задницу Обадайе и его ручным террористам. По-моему, оптимистичней не бывает, но знаешь, что я думаю? Вижен! Вижен уж точно знает, что Тони будет рад увидеть в бархатной коробочке.

Вижен предложил гайку соответствующего диаметра, и прежде чем Стив успел возмутиться, пояснил:

— Материал совершенно неважен. Форма тоже. Я пытался сказать, что не имеет никакого значения, из чего будет сделан этот предмет матримониального культа и какую будет иметь конфигурацию. Вы можете свернуть его хоть из газеты, и Тони будет рад. Но гайка прочней и может пригодиться для костюма.

Стив понял, что ничего больше от него не добьётся. Иногда Вижен был настолько Джарвисом, что это с трудом можно было переносить, плюс машинная логика зачастую давала непредсказуемые результаты. Представить себе Тони с гайкой на пальце было, тем не менее, проще простого: видел же его Стив и с отвёртками в волосах, и с целым набором гвоздей в зубах, а однажды — с кучей микросхем, прилипших к спине при весьма странных и прекрасных обстоятельствах. Дарить ему гайку Стив, впрочем, не собирался. Эпатаж – это прекрасно, но традиции…

За ними он отправился к Тору, большому знатоку по части золотых колец, крылатых и рогатых шлемов и прочих драгоценностей, и был принят более чем благосклонно. Тор как раз резался с Локи в «Завоевание Хельхейма», игру, которую Тони написал специально для Одинсона, страдавшего от долгих дней без битв, и ало-золотое войско теснило ледяных великанов, швырявшихся камнями. 

— Эта глупая игра не даёт мне применить магию! – возмущённо заявил Локи. – Сразу видно, что её писал смертный без малейшего представления о волшбе!

— Полчаса назад ты выигрывал, — напомнил Тор, — и игра была лучше некуда, забыл?

Локи ничуть не смутился.

— То было полчаса назад. — Он поднял глаза на Стива. – О. Я выиграл у тебя, брат, он всё-таки пришёл. 

Тор вскочил с кресла и обнял Стива, гулко похлопав по спине. 

— С этими свадьбами вечно какой-то ужас, — прогудел он. – Помню, мать Фригг, да будут долгими её пиры в Вальгалле, однажды выдавала замуж служанку…

— А я помню, — перебил Локи, — как выдавал замуж _тебя_ , брат, и это было так весело.

Тор шумно вздохнул, а Стиву подумалось, что все сложности их с Тони отношений меркнут перед теми трудностями, что и разделяли, и связывали наследников Асгарда. 

— Кольцо, — напомнил он, решив быть предельно конкретным. – Тор, может, у тебя есть идея-другая?

Локи вмешался ещё до того, как Тор закончил чесать в затылке. Отколол с плаща брошь-змейку и, заставив её взяться зубами за кончик золотого хвоста, протянул Стиву. Тот покачал головой.

— Ты, конечно, дал клятву не вредить людям, но я ни за что не подарю Тони ничего… ничего такого. Он терпеть не может магию.

— Вежливый, — прокомментировал Локи со смешком. – Волшба тут ни при чём, ты просто не подаришь ему ничего, что хоть раз побывало в моих руках. Но всё, что посоветует тебе Тор, будет «побольше золота».

Тор энергично кивнул.

— Чем богаче украшение, тем больше людей будет знать, что ты без ума от будущего мужа, — проговорил он. – Но тебе это, как видно, не по нраву.

Стив вынужден был признать, что так оно и есть, и вышел от асов в полнейшей растерянности. Несколько минут он бродил туда-сюда, надеясь, что какая-нибудь толковая идея сама собой придёт в голову, но все мысли разлетелись в разные стороны. Если бы ему дали хоть маленькую подсказку, хотя бы что-то, за что он сумел бы зацепиться…

Воздух перед ним с треском порвался и вспыхнул искрами. Стрэндж просунул руку сквозь портал и разжал ладонь.

— Возьми, — послышалось издалека. – Нет сил смотреть на эти мучения.

Стив уставился на круглое нечто, лежавшее посреди ладони Стрэнджа, и осторожно потыкал его пальцем. 

— Это не похоже на кольцо, — сказал он с сомнением. В следующую секунду блестящий кругляшок сам собой прыгнул ему в руку, портал схлопнулся, а сияние исчезло. Стив разжал пальцы и ахнул.

Это было самое красивое кольцо, какое он в жизни видел. Простое, элегантное, со сдержанным блеском, напоминавшим блеск его щита и, каким-то невероятным образом, того самого оттенка серебристо-голубого, какой бывает у неба за секунду до того, как сквозь утренние облака пробьётся первый тонкий луч. Стив смотрел на него как завороженный и никак не мог насмотреться.

Оставалось надеяться, что у Тони тоже будет захватывать дыхание при виде тонких линий, украшавших гладкую поверхность, и что их вкусы, такие разные, совпадут хотя бы в этом.

— Стив? Стив! 

Он обернулся, и Пеппер озабоченно помахала ему рукой.

— Только что закончила список гостей, — сообщила она деловито. – Дизайнер по цветам приедет завтра, пока Тони не вернулся и не поймал нас на горячем… стой, что это?! Господи боже, это то самое кольцо от Шавиш?! Где ты его добыл, Стив, оно же стоит миллионы!

Стив понятия не имел, что это за Шавиш – видимо, ювелирный дом, — но хватило одного взгляда на кольцо, чтобы все вопросы вылетели из головы, сменившись чистым изумлением.

От предутренней нежно-стальной голубизны не осталось и следа. В ладони Стива холодным многоцветным огнём пылал перстень, вырезанный из цельного алмаза.

— Но… но… — Стив сообразил, в чём дело, и замотал головой. – Нет. Это не то. Погоди-ка, Пеппер, а если бы ты хотела выйти замуж…

— Я не хочу замуж, — отрезала Пеппер, мгновенно выходя из транса. – Что значит – это не то? Это именно то самое, единственное в мире, я сама бы не отказалась от…

— Точно! – Стив сжал ладонь, раскрыл. Бриллиант исчез, и тонкие извилистые линии снова принялись ласкать его взгляд. – Штучки Стрэнджа. Это вообще не украшение, это… я не знаю, что именно это такое на самом деле, но оно принимает форму кольца, о котором ты – или я, или кто-нибудь, — всегда мечтал. Даже если не знал, что мечтает.

Пеппер протянула руку, и её пальцы тут же озарились ледяным бриллиантовым огнём.

— На твоём месте я вернула бы его Стрэнджу, — посоветовала она. – Страшно подумать, о каком кольце может мечтать Тони. Так вот, насчёт флориста, ему потребуется точная дата, Тони возвращается послезавтра, и ты уверен, что не нужно заказать ресторан? Предложение – дело серьёзное, нужна обстановка, подготовка…

Стив помотал головой и осторожно сунул кольцо в нагрудный карман.

— Я думаю, мы друг друга поймём без скрипок и шампанского.

Пару секунд Пеппер казалась готовой ринуться в бой, но углядела что-то на его лице и кивнула.

— Только дай мне слово, что жениться вы будете не впопыхах после миссии, положив руки на молот Тора. Ой, как это ужасно прозвучало! Но я уже заказала устриц, пойми меня, я действительно хочу, чтобы всё прошло как по маслу, а хороших устриц в это время года днём с огнём…

— Обещаю, — кивнул Стив. – А ты обещай мне не делать из нашей свадьбы, ну… Событие. Такое, с толпой журналистов, с которого хочется сбежать. Я ведь и предложения-то ещё не сделал.

— Вы читаете мысли друг друга, — напомнила Пеппер. – Встать на одно колено – простая формальность.

Стив не хотел спорить – не с ней, не сейчас, вообще. Нет никакого смысла в спорах, когда можешь просто сделать так, как считаешь нужным, и именно так он и собирался поступить. Да, Тони хотел быть с ним всегда, точно так же, как сам Стив хотел всю жизнь просыпаться с ним на одной подушке, и это взаимное чувство нельзя было утаить ни друг от друга, ни от окружающих, но…

Стив очень хорошо помнил те первые, самые трудные дни. Прежде чем постепенно научиться контролировать свалившуюся на них… телепатию? судьбу? Связь? – как её ни назови, а эта штука заставила их побегать, и прежде чем взять её под контроль, они оба узнали друг о друге… ну, примерно всё. Довольно скоро выяснилось, что не думать о белой обезьяне – не тот принцип, что мог бы помочь в их случае, и что лучше всего думать, что говоришь, говорить, что думаешь, и держаться поближе друг к другу. Отчего-то это помогало снизить громкость, и Стив провёл не меньше суток, просто держа Тони за руку, пока тот рылся в сети в поисках информации.

Как выяснилось потом, держать Тони в объятиях помогало ещё больше. Связь от этого делалась крепче, а сводивший с ума обоих поток мыслей унимался и сбавлял громкость, делаясь приемлемо тихим.

— Это как плотина, — объяснял тогда Стрэндж. – Вы слишком долго прожили порознь, и всё, что накопилось, стремится слиться. Сейчас преграды, сдерживавшие энергию Связи, рухнули, и две части одной реки ринулись друг к другу. Как только воды сольются и смешаются, вам обоим станет легче.

— Посмотрел бы я в глаза тому, кто это придумал, — пробормотал тогда Тони. Он оказался очень спокойным партнёром по постели – слишком спокойным, по мнению Стива. Сам Стив толком и не спал в ту ночь, просто лежал, обнимая Старка, смотрел в темноту и думал ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Тони не думал тоже – по крайней мере, Стив не слышал ни единой его мысли, — но сквозь него словно постоянно била молния, тихая и до того мощная, что он не мог даже вскрикнуть, даже пошевелиться. Точно такая же текла в Стиве, отдавалась в кончиках пальцев, лишала сна…

Потом, над чашкой утреннего кофе, Тони буркнул только:

— Извини. Не дал поспать.

Стив помнил свои мысли в тот момент. Голова была ясной, пронзительно-пустой от недосыпания и стресса, и только одно вертелось в ней раз за разом:

 _«Мы вместе. Мы вместе. Надо же, мы – вместе»._  
  
Тони поглядел на него и шагнул вперёд, забыв о кофе. Всё, чем для них сделалась эта ночь, словно вспыхнуло, толкнуло обоих вперёд, заставило сплести пальцы, и Стив не то, подумал, не то сказал…

— Стив, — негромко позвала Пеппер, и он очнулся. – Прости. Это не просто формальность. Знаешь, не слушай никого, даже меня. Иди и купи ему такое кольцо, какое сам считаешь нужным. Уверена, Тони сейчас занят точно тем же самым. Вот вернётся – сам увидишь.

…лицо у Тони было сонным, на щеке отпечатался узор обивки, в глазах таял недосмотренный сон. Стив обнял его, не стесняясь возможных свидетелей, и притянул к себе.

 _Дома_ , — подумал Тони.

 _Вместе_ , — подумал Стив.

— Мы так скоро совсем говорить разучимся, — проворчал Тони, улыбаясь. Стив чувствовал эту улыбку кожей, сердцем, всем собой. – И не заметим. Чем ты тут таким занимался? До меня только отголоски долетали.

— Искал для тебя подарок, — пробормотал Стив, не видя больше смысла таиться. – И так и не нашёл.

— Подарок, мне? – Тони поднял брови, и до Стива донеслось его испуганное _«что я забыл, что я опять забыл?»_ — У нас какая-то дата, а я…

_Тише, Тони, всё в порядке._

— Ничего ты не забыл, — успокоил Стив, и снова поразился тому, насколько Тони готов, чуть что, обвинять себя во всём подряд. В невнимательности, забывчивости, в том, что оказался недостаточно хорош и никогда не будет достаточно хорош… хотя если бы спросили Стива, он бы не солгал ни словом. Он и не лгал ни словом, ни мыслью, но все похвалы в свой адрес Тони словно бы пропускал мимо ушей… и мимо мозга, если такое возможно. Словно это просто относилось не к нему, словно услышать «ты молодец, Тони» даже в мыслях было всё равно что войти в совершенно тёмную комнату, где не за что зацепиться ни глазу, ни рассудку. – Просто я… Тони, ты ведь знаешь.

— Я тебя тоже, — послышалось в ответ, и Стива охватило теплом, ласковым и щекочущим – точь-в-точь как морская вода, прогретая и просвеченная до самого дна. – Но это… стой, что там у тебя такое на груди? Я бы не спрашивал, но ты постоянно о нём думаешь.

Стив вздохнул.

— С сюрпризами у нас теперь не очень. — Он огляделся по сторонам. На маленьком частном аэродроме они были, разумеется, не одни, но никто к ним не совался. Стив всецело это одобрял. – Пеппер говорит, предложение нужно делать в ресторане.

— Да я терпеть их не могу, — отозвался Тони. Ресторан для него означал костюм, ряды угрожающе-острого серебра, неприятное подобострастие официантов и невозможность расслабиться ни на секунду. – У тебя там кольцо, верно? Прямо жжёт тебе карман.

— Не то чтобы совсем. — Стив выкатил на ладонь артефакт, подаренный Стрэнджем. – Но оно… ну, может быть кольцом. Таким, какое ты хочешь.

Тони молча протянул руку. Решительное _«будь что будет»_ пронеслось и по Стиву тоже, зацепило его, и он ссыпал тяжёлый кругляшок Тони в руку, накрыл своей, не позволяя посмотреть.  
_  
Эй, это жестоко! Стив, любопытство всё равно что осы!_

— Кусается, да, я знаю. — Стив крепче сжал пальцы. – Только одну минуту, хорошо?

Тони отвлёкся от попыток рассмотреть кольцо, и Стив снова заглянул ему в глаза. Мягкие, карие, чуть покрасневшие от усталости и сухого воздуха, в упоительно-длинных чёрных ресницах…  
_  
Я так тебя люблю. Так люблю._

Беспомощная мысль и одновременно самая сильная в мире – точно как тогда, перед самым первым их поцелуем, когда простое «вместе» оказалось сильнее всех тревог и опасений, мгновенно помножив на ноль даже самые тяжёлые из страхов. Стив помнил, как боялся того, что Тони с ним по необходимости, только из-за Связи – и Тони, как оказалось, боялся того же, да ещё искренне считал, что слишком стар для Стива, ну не смешно ли, это ведь Стив был старше! Теперь, вместе, они…

— Стив, тише, я оглохну сейчас, — улыбаясь, прошептал Тони. – Ты не только в постели громкий. И я тебя тоже, не сомневайся даже, к чёртовой матери все кольца, какая разница, если у нас всё будет на двоих и насовсем? Да я даже гайку на палец надену, если подаришь!.. стой, Вижен правда такое предлагал? 

— Ещё как, и с теми же доводами. — Стив усмехнулся. – Я просто хотел сказать кое-что. Нет, не сказать. Просто… 

— Я понял, — отозвался Тони и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Что-то беспомощно звякнуло о бетон полосы, но никто не бросился подбирать и рассматривать, во что на этот раз перелился артефакт. 

На вкус поцелуй был как рай. Как солнечный зайчик, спящий на солёных губах, как морская вода, плеснувшая в лицо, как упругая сосновая веточка со сладко-горькой смолой, зажатая в зубах. Как всё, о чём Тони, оказывается, мечтал – увезти его, Стива, подальше от криков и шума, оказаться где-то, где не будет ни журналистов с их камерами, ни даже ближайших друзей, никого и ничего, кроме рвущихся к синему куполу колонн-сосен, вечного шума моря и янтарной крошки песка с зарывшимся в него солнцем. Кроме дома, совсем простого, в котором можно будет…

— Господи, Тони, — прошептал Стив, почти не разжимая губ. – Это и есть твоя самая-пресамая мечта?

Его хлестнуло чужим стыдом, острым, жгучим – и тут же он исчез, сменившись удивлённой нежностью. 

_Я бы никогда не стал смеяться, Тони, правда._

– Правда, — отозвался Тони. – Поможешь мне пережить бурю с Пеппер? Она-то уже наняла всех, уверен, только чтоб спихнуть меня тебе и умыть, наконец, руки…

Стив поцеловал его, в который раз говоря «да». Тони обнял его, шагнул ближе, стремясь сделать поцелуй глубже и крепче, и что-то опять невыразительно звякнуло у них под ногами.

Оба, не сговариваясь, посмотрели вниз, и оба начали хохотать – неудержимо, счастливо.

На горячем бетоне лежал ключ. Не карта-ключ, какими принято открывать двери в дорогих отелях, не гигантский дурацкий ключ от штата, который не так давно вручили Стиву бог знает зачем и который с тех пор валялся на каминной полке, не старинный ржавый ключ от давно проржавевшего сундука. Этот был простой, серебристый, блестящий, и оба, и Стив, и Тони, точно знали, к какому замку он подойдёт и какой дом откроет. Какое сокровище спрятано там, внутри.

— Ненавижу магию, — пробормотал Тони, подбирая ключ. – Хм. Нет, всё равно ненавижу.

Стив поглядел на блестящую вещицу и ничуть не удивился, заметив на ней знакомые извилистые линии. 

— Но кольца? – Он погладил прохладный металл и мгновенно услышал море, шумящее в ушах, и голос Тони, и его смех, и треск костра летней ночью. – А, да кому они нужны, в самом деле. Идём?

**Эпилог**

— …они просто исчезли. Просто исчезли, представляете? 

— Более чем представляю. И не вижу причин для тревоги. Беспокоиться тут должен разве что я.

Незваный гость уставился на Стрэнджа, разинув рот.

— Мой друг детства исчез вместе со своим… кхм, неважно… а вы говорите, что это в порядке вещей?

— Очень даже важно, молодой человек, — наставительно заявил Стрэндж. – Можете не подыскивать эвфемизмов. Да, они оба исчезли на ровном месте, что вызывает у меня два вопроса, первый из которых – что вы вообще там делали. В сороковых что, была принята слежка за друзьями?

У Барнса хватило совести покраснеть.

— Просто Стив был сам не свой от этой истории с кольцами, — пояснил он. — Ну, и я рванул следом, просто на всякий случай. Стиви вечно соображает, что сказать девушке, когда уже на лестнице стоит.

— Вы собирались поработать суфлёром для человека, который слышит мысли своего избранника, какая милая самонадеянность, — усмехнулся Стрэндж. – Второй вопрос: как вы вообще сюда попали? Моя штаб-квартира – не проходной двор.

— Ну, я тревожился, — буркнул Барнс. – Стиву вечно не везёт на личном фронте, а Старк – не та цыпочка, что будет сидеть дома и говорить «да, дорогой» на всё, что ни предложишь. 

— По-прежнему ничего не объясняет, хотя с оценкой я согласен, — заметил Стрэндж. Чаю гостю он не предложил, разумно полагая, что потом того будет не выпроводить. – И?

— Ну, и когда они пропали, я кинулся их искать. Не нашёл, отправился к Тору и выиграл у него в «Завоюй Хельхейм», — объяснил Барнс. – У меня после обнуления чит-коды прямо-таки сами всплывают в голове. А там был Локи, и Локи обозлился и отправил меня сюда… что? Что смешного?

Стрэндж не сразу перестал смеяться. Потом поднялся, взметнул полой плаща и сказал:

— Не вздумайте кидаться туда, вас уничтожит. Это их и только их.

Барнс уставился на то, что возникло перед глазами – точно из реальности кто-то вырезал квадрат и вставил в получившуюся рамку кусок другой реальности, где вместо резного тёмного дуба, надменной усмешки Стрэнджа и тьмы странных вещей было оглушительно-синее море, разлапистые сосны на скале и крошечный деревянный дом, прилипший к склону. Чайка пронеслась мимо, в лицо Барнсу дохнуло солью и ветром, прорезался запах дыма и сосновой смолы, и голос Стива сказал:

— Такое чувство, будто кто-то смотрит. 

— Чушь, — уверенно отозвался голос Старка. – Просто у тебя солнечный удар. Солнечный удар счастьем, и всё тут.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, а Барнс – завопить что-нибудь, Стрэндж закрыл портал, и плащ смирно повис как положено.

— Но они вернутся? Хоть когда-нибудь?

Ничего умнее Барнсу в голову не пришло. Судя по выражению британской физиономии, Стрэндж считал, что лучше бы и это не приходило.

— Ну разумеется, — ответил он. – А вот вы в моё убежище – вряд ли.

В следующую секунду за Барнсом оглушительно захлопнулась дверь. Вместо Блейкер-стрит вокруг царил рыбный рынок, отчего-то перекочевавший с Манхэттена в Бронкс, и парень с тележкой, полной палтуса, чуть не врезался в Барнса, когда тот вывалился из ниоткуда прямо под колёса.

— Эй! – завопил рыбник. – Охренел, что ли? С дороги!

Барнс вооружился ближайшим мороженым тунцом и помахал им, как дубинкой. Это возымело действие.

— Чёрт знает что, — проворчал парень с палтусом. — Кэп женится на мужике, кто-то скупил всех устриц, в машины вместо бензина заливают воду, а тут ещё взяли моду валиться честным людям под ноги…

Барнс заглянул в осоловевшие глаза тунца и нашёл в них понимание.

— Ладно, — решил он вслух. – Стив, по крайней мере, счастлив. Ну и славно. Ну и хорошо.

Небольшая крепкая ладонь похлопала его по плечу, и Барнс, мгновенно перетекая в боевую позу, развернулся, всё ещё сжимая своё странное оружие.

— Вольно, солдат, — сказала Наташа. – Положи павшего товарища на место и идём, выпьем по кружечке. Мне не помешает.

— Ты тоже была у Стрэнджа, — догадался Барнс, окинув её взглядом. – Ну и как всё прошло?

— Думаю, — задумчиво сообщила Наташа, — нам всем лучше оставить его в покое. И Стива тоже.

Барнс избавился от рыбины и галантно предложил ей руку. Пару секунд Наташа колебалась, словно размышляя, не провести ли привычный захват, но потом всё же приняла её и скомандовала:

— Ты, я, пара бутылок. Пока Кэп не смотрит и вообще занят.

— Да уж, — хохотнул Барнс. – Самое время, чёрт возьми! Слушай, объясни хоть ты мне – чем ему не понравилось простое, золотое?

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Вряд ли мы это поймём. Да и какая разница? 

Баки уверенно подхватил её под локоть и повлёк вперёд.

— Это верно, — согласился он. — А кстати, ты уже слышала историю о том, как мы со Стивом ходили на свидания вслепую?..


End file.
